Cafe de Nieve
by Quatre de Barton
Summary: Tai y matt viven juntos... pero ... un secreto existe entre todo...
1. Cafè del recuerdo

Capitulo 1

CaFé de Nieve

La nieve caía... era la época mas alegre en todo el mundo... las gotas se con vertían en cubos de hielo, los bosques inundados por la nieve, las casas decoradas con lucecillas de colores... una buena época para celebrar y para tomar un café...

"Cafetería Nisse...a claro... es el único lugar mejor planteado para pasar el frió..." dijo un joven de cabellos café oscuro y melenado.

"valla!... si que hace frió...si no por que abría tantas personas aquí adentro?" aun buscando un lugar para sentarse , y lo encontró... era en la parte mas alejada aun lado de la ventana de atrás...

"Al menos logre un buen asiento..." pensó para si al sentarse , poco después al mesero que pasaba lo atendió... y mientras eso pasaba...miro a fuera... los recuerdos le venían a la mente...

Cuanto tiempo a pasado? Ya dos? Uno? No...solo 6 y ya lo extrañaba...

Extrañaba su sonrisa, su calidez...su cabello... todo... lo extrañaba a el...y ala vida que juntos tenían... tal ves no como el hubiese deseado ..pero era bien el vivir en su departamento... por que se había ido de ahí?

Ni el mismo lo sabia... solo que estaba cansado de verlo todos los días y no abrazarlo, tenerlo cerca y no poder estar a su lado como alguien mas que un amigo... era tan horrible tener que aguantar el sufrimiento que tenia cuando lo veía , cuando lo tocaba , a aparentar cada momento que el estaba ...enamorado...y...los celos... todo...

"-Seguro que quieres irte?..."- un chico de cabellos rubios y tez blanca observaba mientras veía a Tai recoger su maleta y alguna ropa –"si...Creo que es necesario... a , a demás ... así podrás tener un poco de privacidad... y ...Creo que es justo que ve valla unas cuantos años de vacaciones no? "- sus ojos estaban grises, no quería que Matt se diera cuenta de sus sufrimientos...de lo que en verdad tenia que hacer...

Alejarse lo más pronto posible del ser que ama...

"- m, ya veo... si eso es lo que deseas...creo que esta bien..."- dijo Matt sentándose en la cama , donde veía pasar de aki para allá a Tai..

"si , creo que es necesario..." – le contesto alegre

"aun que ...no veo el por que de tan repentina decisión... estaba todo bien ... o... hay algo que te molesto?" – se paro de donde estaba y camino a la puerta y continuo-"si es así..."

"no! , claro que no, no es eso..." – le interrumpió Tai

"además, no te libraras tan fácil de mi, creme yo ...regresare... lo prometo..." – decía serrando la maleta

y ...Te quedarías? Te quedarías para siempre? pensaba para si mientras observaba con tristeza que Tai salía de ahí , eso quería preguntarle , pero no podía...de sus labios no se escapaban las palabras que tenia en la cabeza... tantas veces que a deseado contarle todo lo que siente...

Solo vio a Tai marcharse, este le alzó la mano para despedirse y subirse al coche que lo conduciría a la estación...

" adiós.. Matt... tal ves esto sea lo mejor..."- dijo mirando en el retrovisor

Que cada vez mas lejos estaba de la persona que más amaba...

"aquí esta su Café señor...desea algo mas?" el mesero alto, de cabellera amarrada, negra , bigote y sonriente era sorprendente que con tanta gente y solo el atendiendo fuera tan amable... "ah...si , si claro , así esta bien , gracias...- Tai le sonrió en contestación y vio que el mesero se agachaba a decirle algo como en secreto... "esta esperando a alguien señor? Un enamorado?" – Tai se sorprendió por eso y le miro extrañado

"no... por que lo dice?"

"no, solo preguntaba, disculpe me usted por haber dicho tal cosa"- se retracto el señor regresando a su postura de antes e yéndose en dirección de la cocina... pero antes susurro algo "quizás el también lo espere..." – Tai aun no salía de si, era realmente extraño que un mesero por cierto muy apuesto le dijera eso... después de escuchar esas palabras el sonrió...

quizá era cierto... tal ves Matt tmb lo extrañaba... y eso le agradaba...tal ves asta de igual manera a como lo hacia el... pensaba ilusionado...

lo extrañaba tanto... esos ojos , ese rostro...

Pero... no... Lo mas lógico es que en estos momentos y...tal ves... ya se halla casado... -"si... es lo mas seguro"- suspiró para seguir mirando caer la nieve poco a poco... ahora que vuelve a recordar el también huyó del lado de Matt no solo por que lo amaba... si no por que sabia que a pesar de que jamás le correspondería, este pronto se casaría...

Al menos fue lo que escucho un día antes de decidir irse de viaje por todo el mundo...

Era una mañana luminosa... se veía que acababa de llover... las gotas en las plantas y flores las relucían aun mas... a lo lejos podía escuchar una conversación... y un silencio... abrió poco a poco lo ojos... la luz que brindaba el nuevo día por la ventana le lastimaba un poco...

Después escucho un portazo y de nuevo un silencio... quien era el que hacia tanto escándalo? No hizo mucho caso y se empezó a arreglar...

seguramente Matt estaba hablando con alguien del trabajo...

"si...supongo que es así..." se contesto Tai saliendo de su alcoba para ir a la cocina... pero algo lo detuvo antes...

"Si? Diga?"-dijo después de que sonara el teléfono y por la bocina se escucho – "Matt?..." –

"No, soy..." – Contesto pero lo interrumpió la otra persona - " Tai?? Eres tu?, tanto tiempo!"-

" So...Sora?" – tartamudeo Tai –

"hola! Tai, si, soy yo, Sora... Como estas? Mira que pensaba que te habías desaparecido... Matt no me comento que estaba con tigo, o acabas de llegar a su casa? Dime! Esta Matt con tigo ahora? Necesito decirle que pasado mañana llego para arreglar todo lo de la boda, no esta por ahí?- hablaba Sora...tai solo dijo en voz queda" su...boda?"- lo que hizo que Sora siguiera hablando de la tan afamada...

Lo que le había dicho ella había sido tan de repente... que se quedo sin habla alguna... Matt y Sora se iban a casar?¡...pero...Pero por que? , por que no le había comentado nada Matt? Por algo eran amigos... o es que acaso ni eso el lo tomaba? "no, Matt no se encuentra en casa salio ase un momento...

Poco tiempo colgó y la puerta de la entrada se abrió era Matt

"regrese, quien era?"

será mejor que solo rediga que hablo Sora... pero no quisiera decirle lo que ahora se... Matt y Sora se casarían...y yo no estaría aquí para verlos juntos...no , no podría soportarlo... "e... era Sora..."

"Sora? A bien, quieres almorzar? Traje algo de la tienda, creo que hoy no se cocinara... tendré que salir a ser unas cosas a las afueras, no tardare mucho, podrás hacer la cena?" Dijo Matt mientras acomodaba todo en el referí.

"He?..."

"que si... ah olvídalo, no tiene caso"

"ah, si, te escuche, pero..."

"no me preguntes a que voy, es cosa del trabajo ok?"

"si... me lo imagine...son los arreglos para su boda...

Así fue que decidí irme de ahí, en la noche lo espere asta tarde...pero no llego, la cena se en frió..

Al otro día solo me pidió una disculpa y me dijo que tuvo problemas con el coche... pero en cuanto me comento eso, yo me le dije que me iría , que quería viajar... solo le di las gracias ... y en cuanto llegué al aeropuerto...

Caminaba sin ganas, el avión 302 en la ruta en dirección a China, era necesario que se fuera, era lo justo, no podría estar viviendo con ellos... además de que Matt ni siquiera le había comentado a Sora que vivía con el... valla importancia que le dada, como? Si solo a Tai era al que reimportaba el vivir con Matt.

"Tai!" un grito por detrás lo detuvo y volteó

al instante reconoció a la persona "Sora..."

Seguía siendo tan linda... no cabía duda... por alguna razón ambos estaban enamorados de ella... que vueltas da la vida...

"que haces por aki?" dijo Sora

-" eh? Je! Nada... ya sabes uno busca su ruta..."

-" te vas? Pero... por que no te quedas a que pase la boda y..."

-"NO!..." interrumpió rápidamente Tai

-"no? Por que?"

-"e..." no se que decirle... demonios...

"PASAJEROS CON DESTUNO A CHINA EN EL VUELO NUMERO 302..."

"tengo que irme Sora, ese es mi vuelo... cuídate si? Y... dale mis agradecimientos a Matt, felicidades... a los... dos..." se dirigió sin mas a la puerta de acceso al avión ( no se como se llama gomen) asta nunca Matt...

Y ahora? El estaba aki, de nuevo... para que? Ni el mismo podía saberlo...

como quisiera verlo una vez mas.... Y...si le llamo? Si lo busco?...

no para que? no tiene caso... al fin y al cabo ... debe estar muy feliz...

y como no estarlo con Sora... genial! Que ironía de la vida...

Como odiaba la vida tan cruel y mas el amor... no.. el amor no...

pero si la vida... mugre vida... sin sentido... sin nada...

Cuantas veces ya lo había intentado?

Demasiadas como para no poderlas recordar...

pero me faltaron agallas...

"si... soy un cobarde" sorbe la gota del café, ya se había tomado mas de 5 cafés y la lluvia se estaba secando a fuera.

"no creo que usted sea un cobarde joven.." dijo el mesero cambiando el 5to café vació por el 6to café lleno.

"je! U ah" de nuevo este mesero...

"ya es tarde... piensa quedarse aki?... si es así... que le paréese si lo invito a cenar? Mi nombre es Joshley..."

-" ..? q? me...em ... me esta invitando a cenar?

- " U si, creo que si jejeje"

Como se le ocurre?... bueno... no es un viejo, ni tampoco es desagradable, si es metiche pero....

" aceptaría usted? Creo que necesita hablar con alguien... y si no le importaría yo quisiera ayudarle..."

pero creó que al menos respetuoso...

-" Eh...esta bien... U "

continuara....

N/a: hola nn yo keria solo hacer un capitulo pero se me ocurrieron mas ideas y pues meterle trama, se que este esta fuera de total forma y de todo pero, es mi primer fic de Digimon y pues no es mi fuerte , a eso súmenle que no se escribir Fics y no soy buena para estas cosas nn!

Bueno como veran uu los personajes estan fuera de carácter total y parcial mente, ya que solo e visto unos cuantos capitulos que tenia una amiga y me los presto, y con eso de que casi no veo tele jeje solo cuando pasan especiales de Gundam Wing o algo asi, en fin ....

Mil disculpas por eso, solo espero que algien lo lea y bueno

Este fic que aun continua jeje pobre de lindo Matt lo que le espera a el y a Tai... nn bueno todo lo hice epecial mente por mi lindo amigo Duito

( Duito espero te agrade) se que aun me falta pero bueno... lo e empezado, tarde mucho por todos los problemas que me surgieron....

Pero alfil ya tengo el primer capitulo, aun nose cuantos sean , tenia pensado alo mucho 3 pero aun nose... bueno nos vemos

Ya saben lo que sea me dicen si? Asi me supero , bueno hay me dicen si sigo o muero por la paz nn


	2. Mentiras Piadosas

Capitulo 2

Mentiras piadosas

"Pensamientos" (interrumpiendo y cambio de escena)

–Parlamentos- Recuerdos

Ni los nombres de los personajes de Digimon y de ningún otro me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores, yo solo los tomo prestados jejeje. Ah! Y están todos fuera de carácter. Y esta es un Shonen Ai.

Este fic va dedicado a mi amigo Duito y al buen chico Tk (Fran ya sabes cuenta conmigo y aquí tienes la continuación) gracias por léeme nn

"por que acepte salir con el?, sin siquiera conocerlo un poco..."

-gustas venir conmigo?-

-ah e...si, claro...por que no... ' - "ah creo que es por la insistencia...o?"

-veo que necesitas hablar con alguien y quizás no sea yo la persona adecuada...Pero puedes contar conmigo para desahogarte...-

"definitivamente... necesito desahogarme..."- am... gracias... pero... dime por que... quieres ayudarme?...- Tai salía con Joshley camino a fuera y con las manos metidas en su pantalón, ya se había calmado la nieve, pero el frió era presente y a pesar de haber tomado 6 cafés no le quitaba el tener mas frió...

-bueno, creo que ya hemos tomado confianza cierto? Jaja... -

"ni lo conozco que esperaba?" – e bueno creo que no eres un señor ni tampoco veo por que no e de llamarte por "tu", o es que te molesta? Por que si es así... - lo interrumpe

-no!, no es eso...es solo que no nos conocemos... y pues pensé que ...

-yo te llamaría de usted como tu lo haces? , Na! Yo no soy así...

Ambos rieron por el comentario, continuaron su camino amenizando la charla, conociéndose

(En el restauran)

"Después de todo no era tan mal chico"- ah así que apenas entraste a trabajar... eso es muy bueno...

-si, claro que tengo mi titulo y todo, pero, no me caería mal el trabajar en algo así, por mientras que me cambio y todo eso- Joshley tomo la carta, era muy elegante para ser solo un chico, claramente se veía que tenia mucha educación y cultura para su edad- y dime... tu estudias?

-por el momento no, deje de estudiar... "Ya que no podía estar solo en un lugar" –

- hum ya veo... - "seguramente es por lo que esta de esta forma"

-oye Joshley... -

-Ah no! Por favor!, no me llames así de seco...-

-..' e?- en ese momento comenzó a reír- OK, entonces dime como quieres que te llame?...-

-no lo se... creo que mi nombre es muy largo no crees?... que te parece Josh, llámame Josh...- este le dio la carta- no vas a pedir nada? Creme que luego se tardan, y te veo con cara de hambre- rieron de nuevo, Tai tomo la carta y pidió, al igual Josh.

(En otro lugar)

"Tanto tiempo... cuanto a transcurrido?... no lo se... me parecen siglos... sin ti... pero...como encontrarte... como?, como decirte lo tanto que te necesito?... si tan solo te viera de nuevo..."

-Joven! Matt! Que gusto verlo!- un viejo que estaba afuera de la portezuela de un coche saludo al chico- veo que saldrá esta noche... debe tener cuidado hay muchos peligros a estas horas...

-no se preocupe Sr. Bel, solo iré a... tomar un poco de aire fresco...-

y sigue su camino... rumbo?... ninguno, solo quiere calmar un poco su soledad, y estando encerrado nada le ayudaba...

Cuanto tenia que no salía?, tan vació se sentía para no querer salir a fuera? ... tenía demasiado dolor... "seguramente... tu ya tienes con quien acompañarte...y talvez fue mi culpa... por no decírtelo antes... ahora... ya nada puedo hacer"

Una estrella entre las nubes oscuras callo como lagrima en el cielo nublado...

-Te extraño...- un murmullo salio de sus labios...

- y... por que no le dices?- una voz de tras suyo hizo que volteara a verle

-Mimi?...- Matt que se había sorprendido por tal encuentro

-si, Matt soy yo, tanto tiempo amigo aun sigues siendo el mismo chico serio de siempre... y con un lindo corazoncito... - la chica traía una pequeña sombrilla rosa, unas lindas colitas amarradas con listones rojos.

El frió hacia que trajera unos guantes blancos en sus delicadas manos y un cremado suéter tejido.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía, que si no es por su voz, no la reconocería.

-has cambiado mucho...aun que sigues siendo la dulce Mimi que conozco- ríen ambos-

-gracias Matt, pero el que a cambiado eres tu... después de lo que paso ase mas de cinco meses...-

-he?... como?-sorprendido-

-¿cómo lo se?... pues bueno... aun que no te vea, se de ti Matt...-

-Mimi...-

-mmmm sabes? Me estoy muriendo de frió... y pues planeaba ir a comer algo...por que no vas a mi casa y platicamos... tienes algo que hacer a hora?-

-ehm no, en realidad solo...-se detuvo y continuo- claro vamos... creo que necesito platicar con alguien...-

-Perfecto! Entonces Vamos-lo tomo sorpresivamente del brazo y lo guió-

Ambos chicos caminaban animadamente, platicaban de charlas pasadas y unos que otros recuerdos que séles venían a la mente.

Mimi, muy alegremente, contaba cada cosa chistosa, que hizo que Yamato sonriera un poco, no era que no sonriera o algo por el estilo, pero ya tenia mucho que no lo hacia, y claro esta que con Tai era un risueño que no paraba de reír...

-ah ya tenia que no reía de esta manera...- miro al cielo y aun tomado del brazo de Mimi se alejo y continuo- Mimi como estarán los demás?...

-mm... pues no se.... Pero tengo una idea!- Matt volteo a mirarla con duda- si!! No me mires así! ... para saber como les a ido a todos...

por que no se los preguntamos a ellos mismos?-siguió caminando con las manos detrás suyo- no crees que sea buena idea... quizás a Tai le alegrara verte...- continuo caminando y de repente se detuvo- e... tu que opinas?- volteo para ver su reacción-

-...-"Tai... como desearía volverte a ver..." –

- aun que... – coloco su dedo en su cabeza, y pensó en voz alta- Sora también estará ahí...ni modo que no la invitemos-

-su rostro de Matt cambio de una sonrisa en una cara de enojo- ...- continuo caminando-

-oye, Yamato e ..Espera! – lo siguió- por que te vas?, voy contigo sabes?...-

-seguía caminando con los ojos serrados- no se si este bien el hacer esa idea que se te ocurrió...-

-un momento, solo fue una idea el invitarla, o es que no deseas ver... - hizo una pausa- los...- continuo-a todos?...

-Matt la miro y siguió caminando-

-mmm mira! Que te paréese si no invitamos a Sora, si no quieres no la invitamos... además debe estar muy ocupada...-

-Mimi...- se detuvo y la miro- tu sabes bien que no deseo saber de su vida... no después de lo que paso...

-si, es verdad... pero... a un te molesta lo que hizo? De todas formas ella lo hizo por que pensó que tu la querías Matt-

-Sora solo... - continuo- Mimi, le dijo a todo mundo que me casaría con ella!!, sin que yo supiera, si ni era mi novia!! Lo fuimos, pero eso fue antes, de todas formas no era para que hablara de mas! Y solo viniera hasta aquí para decirme puras tonterías!, ella quiso enredarme con cosas que, no tenia yo nada que ver! Además de que ya estaba con alguien... y... eso es lo único que puedo entender... además...- continuo caminando- no podrás encontrar a Tai... yo, lo e buscado y no se sabe nada...

- hum...

-creme que... quiera saber donde esta... es...como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra...-

(En el restauran donde se encontraba Tai)

-así que eso paso...- dijo dejando el vaso con agua en la mesa- ya veo... y has regresado para buscarlo no es así?

-no, bueno... en realidad creo que inconscientemente mis pies mandaron a mi cuerpo...

- no creo... seguramente, fue tu corazón, mandando tu cabeza y así tus pies jajaja-

Ambos rieron, Tai había platicado un buen rato con Josh, a pesar de que no tenían mucho en conocerse paresia todo lo contrario-

-y entonces que piensas hacer?

- a un no se... y cambiando el tema... por que te interesaste en venir conmigo? Y de invitarme algo? siento ser directo pero a veces uno tiene que serlo sino se quedara con dudas...-

-ah! Bueno- Josh se estiro un poco- realmente quieres que te diga la verdad? O quieres que te mienta? Jajaja-

- eso no se me hizo gracioso... como voy a confiar en ti si me vas a mentir? La gente mentirosa es la más despreciable...

-Jaja solo era broma, pero creo que no lo entendiste así...- se puso mas serio- bien... solo por que me recordaste a alguien en especial...y pues eres muy idéntico... además de que me inspiraste mucha confianza, mas de lo que debería creme- le cerró un ojo- y pues me dije: ¿ por que no le hablo?

- y se puede saber quien?-

-mm pues se dice el pecado, no el pecador jajaja-

- oh bien si no quieres decirme esta bien-

- no, no es eso... creme si pudiera te lo diría, si estuviese en mi claro, pero como no, pues...

-no entiendo... ¿como te recuerdo a alguien y no me puedes decir por que tu no eres? -

-Jaja olvídalo...es algo que no tiene que ver conmigo...creme...-

- por eso...eso es lo que no entiendo...-dijo un poco molesto-bien, creo que es hora de irme-se levanto- ya esta nevando de nuevo así que me iré a mi departamento-

-No! Espera!,espera! No es para que te molestes...- se paro de la silla-disculpa si fui grosero...-

- je! No si me voy es por que ya es tarde por eso...-

-Entonces deja y te acompaño- le hablo al que los atendió-

-nm...no ase falta...de verdad...-

-claro que si, además yo te invite recuerdas?- saca el dinero y paga- deja que te acompañe...

-bueno...-

(Matt y Mimi ya en casa)

La luz fue encendida acabo de que la puerta fuese abierta, enseguida Mimi paso a Matt a la sala, le comento que durante el tiempo que había estado aquí compro la casa y algunos muebles, no era muy grande pero, era suficiente para ella sola.

Hacia mucho frió, por lo que se movilizó a preparar la chimenea y preparar un poco de té, durante el camino Matt pretendía escuchar a Mimi hablar de sus viajes y de lo bueno que le había ido, por una parte Mimi se sitio un poco mal por que ella fue la que provocó que el se pusiera de esa manera "no debí haberle recordado a Sora"- pensó-

Le continuo preguntando sobre lo que había hecho durante este tiempo, le comento que tenia mucho de no ver a Takashi, y que se había enterado que el un seguía adelante con sus estudios.

-aquí tienes Matt un poco de Té

-gracias...- recibió el té-

- así que... - se sentó aun lado de el, en el sillón- que piensas hacer Tai?

-aun no se...- fijo su vista en aquel retrato que Mimi tenia arriba de aquella chimenea, y camino rumbo a donde se encontraba para verla mejor, tomo la foto con melancolía, la cual mostraba a todos y cada uno de los niños elegidos... y obviamente el que mas le llamo su atención fue el chico de cabello melenado color café, que sonreía abrazado de un serio chico que años atrás era el... y ahí estaban juntos los dos... y claramente también estaba Sora, agarrada de su brazo de este... "por que no pude decirte antes lo que ahora siento Tai..."- pensó Yamato y en un descuido susurro...-te necesito...- lo que Mimi si logro escuchar claramente y le comento- buscarlo... seria una buena idea... una vez mas...-

-¿crees que lo encontremos? Quizás sea El... quien no desee vernos a nosotros...- dejo el retrato donde estaba y se dirigió al sillón para sentarse-

-pues si no hacemos el intento una vez más no lo sabremos Matt...-

-contrate un investigador Mimi... y el no lo ha visto aun...- serenamente cerro los ojos y miro al techo-

-¿y como sabrá quien es? No lo conoce, ¿quieres galletas? -

-pues... no gracias así esta bien, le di una foto... antes le mostré unas mas, hasta el mismo investigador me dijo que con el rostro que tenia Tai seria reconocible que lo había grabado en su mente desde que le mostré quien era... y que lo buscaría... el me llamaría cuando lo encontrara...-

-mm pues desde cuando lo contrataste?- pregunto curiosa Mimi

-no hace mucho, tendrá como una o dos semanas...-

-le dijiste que se fue de aquí?-

-si, eso mismo le comente, quizás por esa razón tarde en darme resultados-

-si... -se puso seria/raro en ella/- mm es muy extraño...

-¿que?- pregunto secamente Matt-

-pues que no te halla hablado para saber donde esta buscando, al menos eso debería... ¿no crees?-

Matt no dijo nada, y al termino de una charla amena se retiro, no antes de comentarle a Mimi, que si aun estaba en sus planes el juntarlos a todos, y si ella llamaría a los demás para que se reunieran...

- le llamo a... ¿Sora?- pregunto inquieta, ambos se habían levantado, Mimi para despedir a Matt y pues este por que ya se iba.

-...-tardo en contestarle-

-eso lo tomo como un no?-

-no, invítala... tendrá muchas cosas que decirme... tengo ciertas sospechas...-

- ¿sospechas?-

-si... pero eso te lo cuento luego... -

-solo dime... ¿son otras mentiras de Sora? Y tiene que ver...¿con la ida de Tai?-

-Yamato afirmo con la cabeza- nos vemos –

Matt camino a su rombo... con lentitud, ya era tarde lo mas que deseaba era encontrar a Tai y decirle cuanto lo amaba... pero para eso tenia que saber por que se había ido de su lado y donde podía estar.

Los días pasaron, ya era una semana más... una semana mas sin Tai

Pero...

-# ¿hola? Habla el investigador que contrato joven Yamato#-

-/por el momento no me encuentro si desea puede dejar su mensaje después del tono así me comunicare con usted/- era la voz de Matt grabada en el teléfono-

-# creó que se donde podrá estar el chico que usted buscaba, si desea saber mas búsqueme, ya sabe donde encontrarme #-

#/clic/#

Un joven colgaba el teléfono público, llevaba unos lentes oscuros.

Salió a saludar a alguien que lo esperaba en la otra esquina

- Tai!- sonrió alegremente y corrió hacia el - disculpa la tardanza... pero tenia cosas que hacer antes de venir a verte...

- ah Josh, no esta bien y dime a ¿donde vamos ahora? Ayer dijiste que me tenias una sorpresa ¿cual es?-

- mm...es que bueno... necesito contarte algo Tai...- mostró un tono preocupado y triste...- algo que... no me atrevido a decirte... -

- ¿que es tan grabe?- preocupado

-algo... pero... deja que vayamos a otro lugar y te cuento todo, ¿esta bien?-

- claro... -

- bien, vamos- le sonrió y siguieron caminando...

(En una tienda del otro lado de la calle)

Había comprado muchas cosas para el día que tanto esperaba, para la cena y quería que todo estuviese listo lo mas pronto posible.

Traía unas grandes cajas y bolsas, eran tantas que no le dejaban ver fácilmente, vestía un saco rosa y unos lentes para sol con estrellas...

Salio del lugar donde había pasado a comprar unos zapatos miro de lejos a alguien que iba despacio y alegremente platicando con un muchacho... que paresia... ser... que ella conocía...- es...es ¿Tai?...-

Continuara...

N/a: bueno o- al fin pude terminar el segundo capitulo del fic, uy jeje espero les guste snif... aun que necesito ayuda TT quiero que me expliquen bien unas cosas de los demás chicos de Digimon que no conozco TT plisss, si no, no podré continuar el fic....

Agradezco de antemano a Duito y a Tk, por que sin sus ánimos no podría seguir escribiendo.

Bueno a todos les agradezco por leerlo, saludos y asta el próximo capitulo jeje.

Seiya: ´¬¬ Quatre cuando vas a meter Lemon? Quiero Lemon!

Quatre: --; deja de pedirme semejante cosa, ya ni Trowa me dice eso...

Trowa: ¬ yo también quiero lemon...

Quatre: nuuu TT aun no me pidas eso Trowaa! Además... deja y me animo a seguir escribiendo ´¬¬

Seiya: y no que me ibas a meter en el fic de voces? Estoy esperando...

Quatre: aun no se si meterlos, a ti, a Yaten y a Taiki... en el 3 capitulo... o me espero a que los chicos Gundam sean medio famosillos... ´¬¬

Seiya: see! y quiero un lemon de ti y de mi ejejeje juntitos 3

Quatre: Oo!

Trowa: ¬ ni lo sueñes baka, Q-chan es mío... solo mío...

Quatre: u-u! no tengo tiempo para sus cosas...-suspiro- uu!

Mishiru: - y Q-chan arias un Yuri de Haruka y yo?

Quatre: OO QUE!? Hay nuuu TT ni siquiera soy escritora!! Buuu ;;


End file.
